А Горацио знает?
by Nessi Kramer
Summary: «Что происходит с Райаном? Может, он с ума сошел, и они с Келли только что видели сцену тихого помешательства?»


Автор: Nessi

Фэндом:CSI: Miami

Пейринг: нет

Рейтинг: PG-13

Дисклаймер: все герои принадлежат CBS, и я ни на что не претендую.

Саммари: _«Что происходит с Райаном? Может, он с ума сошел, и они с Келли только что видели сцену тихого помешательства?» _

**А Горацио знает?**

- Эрик! Эрик! – Услышал Делко шепот из приоткрытой двери лаборатории. Он оглянулся, и увидел Келли Дюкейн, которая, озираясь по сторонам, призывно махала ему рукой.

- Что случилось? – Зараженный ее таинственностью также шепотом спросил Делко.

- А ты не знаешь? Пойдем, покажу кое-что. Только иди тихо, не-то спугнем.

- Ты объяснишь, кого именно?

- Сам увидишь. – Отмахнулась Келли.

Она привела коллегу в дальний угол лаборатории, и, остановившись знаком показала Делко на угол, видимый только из того места, где они стояли. Все еще ничего непонимающий Эрик, посмотрел туда, куда показывала Келли. И чуть не упал на пол от увиденного.

Пользуясь тем, что на открытой террасе никого не было, там обосновался Райан Вульф. Со стороны могло показаться, что он с кем-то разговаривает, но видимого собеседника не было. Вульф улыбался, размахивал руками, кивал головой, потом стал ходить по террасе, и даже упал на колени, прижимая руки к сердцу.

Совершенно сбитый с толку, Эрик повернулся к Келли.

- Чего это с ним?

- Не знаю. – Пожала та плечами. – Я вижу это не в первый раз. По-моему, он репетирует сцену признания в любви.

- С чего ты взяла? Он ни с кем не встречается. С Боа Виста они расстались на прошлой неделе.

- Как знаешь. Но я думаю, что это так. Может, он встречается с кем-то не из нашей лаборатории.

Делко отрицательно покачал головой. Увиденная сцена поразила его до глубины души. Что происходит с Райаном? Может, он с ума сошел, и они с Келли только что видели сцену тихого помешательства?

- А Горацио знает? – Спросил он у Келли.

- Я еще не говорила с ним об этом. Как ты думаешь, надо сказать?

- Может, подождем? А вдруг Райан записался в театральную студию и репетирует роль Ромео? – Предположил Делко.

- Какой Ромео, ты что несешь? – Возмутилась Келли. – Да из него Ромео, как…как из Горацио балерина.

- Кто здесь про балет сказал? – Вырос за их спинами лейтенант. – Мне нравится балет. Я в детстве ходил в балетную школу.

Келли переглянулась с Делко, и стала потихоньку отходить в сторону.

- Горацио, мы пойдем…нам надо еще улики обрабатывать…

- Хорошо, хорошо, идите. Я подожду Вульфа и мы поедем с ним по одному…- тут лейтенант замолчал, и уставился в окно. Потом повернулся к криминалистам. – Что это с ним? Так вот за кем вы наблюдали…

Сказано это было таким тоном, что Келли поспешила объяснить:

- Мы тут размышляли, сказать тебе, или нет…

- И давно он так? – Спросил лейтенант, глядя на Вульфа, который в это время то падал на одно колено, то вставал и падал уже на другое колено, то прижимал руки к груди, то махал ими как птица крыльями. – Только помешательства нам не хватало. Ох, как Стетлер обрадуется. Так, чего стоите? Ну-ка, бегом, приведите ко мне этого …артиста. Разбаловал я вас…- проворчал Горацио, выходя из комнаты.

Келли и Эрик бросились исполнять поручение лейтенанта, а он, широкими шагами пересек коридор и вошел в свой кабинет. Ему он не нравился, он старался как можно больше времени проводить в полевых условиях. К тому же это давало возможность чаще видеться с Элиной. Вспомнив о невестке, Горацио прикрыл глаза, улыбнулся. Вчера вечером они славно поужинали в одном милом ресторанчике, хозяин которого давно знает Горацио. Потом он проводил ее домой…Эх, Элина! Жить бы с тобой без печали…Если бы не Реймонд…

- Вызывал, Горацио?

Лейтенант поднял голову, рассматривая стоящего перед ним Вульфа.

- Ну, и что ты вытворял на террасе? Как ты это объяснишь? Хорошо, свои это увидели. А если бы Стетлер? Представляю, как бы он веселился.

Вульф покраснел, насколько мог, опустил глаза в пол. Вид у него был такой виноватый, что лейтенант смягчился:

- Ладно-ладно. Наверно думаешь, что я сухарь и зануда? Люблю я вас, как детей, беспокоюсь. Ну, рассказывай, что стряслось? С чего бы это тебе такие номера выделывать? Наверное, девчонка какая-нибудь голову вскружила?

При этих словах лицо Вульфа покраснело еще больше и цветом теперь напоминало вареную свеклу. Он еще ниже опустил голову и тихо выдавил из себя:

- А как ты догадался?

- Ну, с моим-то опытом…Наверное, красивая?

- Да. Очень красивая…Как ангел…

- А имя у твоего ангела есть? – продолжал допытываться лейтенант.

- Есть. Иналэ…

- Господи, прямо как в фантастическом фильме. Додумаются же так ребенка назвать. Ну, хорошо, можешь идти. Только смотри, больше не делай глупостей.

Вульф облегченно вздохнул, и вышел из кабинета. Келли и Делко с сожалением смотрели ему вслед.

Прошло несколько дней, и Делко, подойдя к Келли на очередном МП, прошептал с округлившимися от переполнявших его чувств, глазами:

- Келли, я знаю, в кого влюбился Райан.

- Только не говори, что это какая-нибудь богатая избалованная штучка из высшего света.

- Какая штучка, - Делко даже задохнулся от волнения. – Ты себе представить не можешь, кто это…

- Судя по тебе, красавица она необычайная…- прокомментировала Келли.

- Келли, это…Нет, меня Горацио убьет.

- А причем тут он? Уж не хочешь ли ты сказать, что Райан влюбился в…

Она не договорила, одними губами произнесла «Элина», и, получив утвердительный кивок Делко, забывшись, прикрыла рот рукой в грязной перчатке, которой только что искала улику в мусорном баке.

- Келли, что такое? Как маленький ребенок, пальцы в рот суешь… А если твоя ДНК попадет на улики? - лейтенант появился как всегда, неожиданно, поправил черные очки, положил руки на пояс брюк. – Ну, и долго вы будете прохлаждаться? День клонится к закату, у меня еще куча дел, а я тут с вами торчу…

- Эйч, да мы сами справимся, ты поезжай, куда надо. Правда, Келли? – Предложил Делко, обрадованный возможностью остаться без надзора начальника и обсудить с Келли самый значительный вопрос на сегодняшний день – что делать с Вульфом.

- Да, конечно. Что, первый раз, что ли? Ты же знаешь нас, все будет в порядке.- Подхватила Келли.

- Раз вы так настаиваете. – Дал уговорить себя Горацио. – Я, пожалуй, поеду.

Не успела машина отъехать, как Келли повернулась к Делко.

- Как ты узнал? Знает ли еще кто-нибудь? И, самое главное – знает ли Горацио об этом?

- Стоп-стоп! – Поднял руки в предостерегающем жесте Эрик. – Думаю, никто не знает. Я узнал случайно – увидел в его шкафчике фотографию Элины. А насчет Горацио ничего сказать не могу.

- Он его убьет! – Трагическим голосом произнесла Келли.

- Какая ты кровожадная. Прямо-таки убьет. Элина ведь не отвечает Райану взаимностью. – Успокоил ее Делко.

- А если ответит? Эрик, нам надо быть начеку и не допустить, чтобы Райан признался Элине в любви. Один Бог знает, чем это окончится…- распереживалась Келли.

- Не только Бог. Но и Горацио тоже. – Добавил Делко. – Ладно, закончим работу, и подумаем, что будем делать дальше.

Но Горацио не был бы Горацио, если бы не заметил поползновений Райана на свою собственность. То есть, на собственность своего брата. Как ни старались криминалисты держать Райана подальше от красавицы Элины Салас, их пути все же несколько раз пересеклись, и поведение Вульфа выдало его с головой. Он то и дело ронял фотокамеру, спотыкался посреди МП, собирал улики без перчаток. Дело закончилось тем, что Келли попросту прогнала Вульфа с МП, поручив ему внешний осмотр. Но и тут он отличился, умудрившись запутаться в ограждающей ленте.

Когда группа вернулась в лабораторию, лейтенант вызвал Вульфа к себе в кабинет. Они долго говорили, и потому, каким расстроенным вышел от начальника Райан, Келли и Делко догадались, что разговор шел отнюдь не о приятных вещах.

- Какой чудесный вечер мы провели, Горацио…- Элина с улыбкой посмотрела на него, взяла под руку. – И фильм мне очень понравился. А ужин был просто восхитительный. Ты так заботишься о нас с Реем-младшим… Меня только беспокоит вот что…

- Что? Или кто? – Встревожился лейтенант.

- Я даже не знаю. Но мне кажется, за мной кто-то следит.

- Ты видела что-нибудь подозрительное?

- Нет. Но…это трудно объяснить…Ну, на каком-то подсознательном уровне я ощущаю чье-то присутствие…Впрочем, это ерунда…Не бери в голову. Ты и так много делаешь для нас.

Они остановились у дома Элины, продолжили неспешную беседу.

Из кустов, окружавших лужайку, Вульфу было плохо слышно, о чем говорит его начальник с Элиной, но это его и не интересовало. Зато видно было хорошо, и он таял от вида своей возлюбленной. Сидеть в кустах было не очень приятно, в шею кололи какие-то веточки, бок щекотал сухой сучок. Какие-то мошки норовили залезть в нос и рот. К тому же съеденный за обедом гороховый суп не добавлял романтического настроения. Райан измучился, ожидая, пока Горацио уйдет, и он сможет заглянуть в окно гостиной.

Но вот Горацио целомудренно поцеловал невестку в щеку, и, подождав, пока она закроет за собой дверь, пошел к машине.

Райан наверное, отвлекся, потому что не слышал шагов, но почувствовал, как чья-то сильная рука тянет его за шиворот из кустов. Еще мгновение, и н оказался лицом к лицу со своим начальником.

- Так, и что ты здесь делаешь? Кажется, я не давал распоряжения охранять детектива Салас. Как ты объяснишь свое присутствие здесь?

- А как ты узнал, что я…- вместо ответа попытался спросить Райан.

- О, тебя выдало громко брякающее юношеское сердце. – Усмехнулся лейтенант. – Марш домой. Я с тобой завтра поговорю. Романтик…

- Эрик, ты видел Райана? Что с ним?

- Ты о чем? – Спросил невозмутимый Делко.

- Как о чем? Да о Вульфе конечно. Ты его видел утром? У него такая странная походка…

- Да? А я не заметил…Вот он, кстати, идет…О, действительно..

Келли и Эрик напряженно следили взглядом за коллегой, пересекающим коридор. Походка его напоминала ковбойскую, слегка враскачку. Создавалось впечатление, что он проскакал много миль на лошади и только сейчас с нее слез.

- Я пойду, поговорю с ним…Я сейчас…

- Эрик, я тоже хочу присутствовать. Мы же работаем вместе, какие могут быть секреты? – Запротестовала Келли.

- Келли, ты же не мужчина…- Парировал Делко.

- Но я же в брюках. – Не унималась Келли.

- Слушай, он может открыться только мне…

- Ты что, исповедуешь и отпускаешь грехи? Ладно, если ты так настаиваешь…Только расскажи потом мне, как все пройдет.

- Угу. – На ходу кивнул Делко, догоняя ушедшего вперед Вульфа.

Келли просто извелась, дожидаясь Эрика, и едва он появился, набросилась с расспросами:

- Ну что? Чего он такой?

- Ты не поверишь…- покачал головой Эрик. – Не поверишь.

- Что же такого он сделал?

- Татуировку…

- Что-о-о? Какую татуировку? На каком месте?

- На каком, на каком…- передразнил ее Делко, и с досадой выпалил. – На том самом…

- На каком том самом? – Не поняла Келли, но тут до нее все-таки дошел смысл сказанного, и она, округлив глаза, с ужасом посмотрела на Эрика. – Не может быть!

- Может, еще и как.

- И как она выглядит?

- Кто?

- Татуировка?

- Обыкновенное имя, и все…

- Что же теперь будет? А Горацио знает?

- О, опять Горацио. Не знает, так будет знать. Сама говорила, что у нас тут мелкие подземные животные завелись. Уж они-то точно ему расскажут.

Известие о том, что детектив Салас ушла с работы и уехала в неизвестном направлении, сразила Вульфа наповал. Несколько дней он ходил сам не свой, потом с ним поговорил Горацио, и парень немного оживился. Теперь его часто видели в обществе лейтенанта, а однажды Келли снова таинственно поманила Делко в комнату, приложив палец к губам.

- Тихо, спугнешь…

Они стали на то же самое место, откуда несколько недель назад увидели Вульфа, падающего на колени. Теперь их глазам открылась другая картина. На террасе, облокотившись на перила стояли Вульф и Кейн. Они о чем-то тихо разговаривали, а их руки на перилах вели свой разговор – они то сближались, от испуганно отдергивались друг от друга, пока, наконец, не сплелись в жарком рукопожатии, больше смахивавшем на объятие.

Келли услышала за спиной странный шум. Она оглянулась и увидела расстроенного Эрика, перебиравшего на столе бумаги.

- Ты знал об этом? – Участливо спросила она.

- Догадывался. Райан всегда бежит впереди…

- Ты что, хочешь сказать, что если бы не он, то ты и…- ахнула Келли.

- Нет, Эйч на это не пойдет…Ведь я ему почти родственник…Он был женат на моей сестре…Это будет считаться кровосмешением…- вздохнул Делко.

- А Горацио знает???


End file.
